More Than Trouble
by MattieHeartsFood
Summary: Matsuri left her native South Korea to Japan, escaping a number of things. One by one, things are creeping back to bite her in the butt. Oh, did i forget to mention Jyuubi gangs' number one insomniac is going to be around? Rated M for guns,gangs,violence and possible sexual content. MatsuxGaara. Style of Matsuri is slightly based on me. R&R ONEGAI!


Chapter 1:What the hell

MastuXGaara but i'm basing matsuri on me and what i would do at some points so i hope you like it ^_^ oh and sorry for not capitalising I's. I'm too lazy and atm i'm having difficulties so i have to write my fanfiction on my phone and this damn thing doesn't capitalise. So much for the name 'smartphone' pffft _

**Masturi's POV**

"So yeah, i was totally gonna buy that super hot dress until forehead comes along and snatches it outta my hand with her red haired crony Karin. Man I'm best friends with them but they can be so damn GREEDY at times!" Ino ranted to me, the house phone slipped in between my shoulder and ear as i painted my toe nails that were placed on the coffee table.

Why, you ask? I have nothing better to do. It's raining cats and dogs out there and it's the summer holidays. What is an eighteen year old supposed to do?

The rain droplets rapidly slapped and slid down my window, the cold breeze barely escaping through the minor gap of the almost closed living room window.

"So which colour do you think Matsuri, should i go for a sea bluish turquoise colour for our clubbing experience or should i go for my usual purple or royal blue?" Ino asked with a serious tone of consideration. Ino was my senior by two years so she's twenty but she took a two year gap after she finished high school for a full time job and helping the family business and such. She reckoned she needed a break from studying but in my opinion, studying is the key to success as wormy as it sounds.

"Why don't you opt for a... Pastel blue? I think it'd look awesome," i mumbled through the headset as i was finishing off the little warrior pinky toe that looked like mouldy white cheese puffs if i didn't paint them.

"Hey i actually quite like that... So we have to go together! And i pick your dress!" Ino squealed down the phone as i screwed the lid of the bright red nail varnish and wiggled my toes. Leaning forward and i feebly attempted to blow them to make them dry faster but to no avail. I just picked up my herbal green tea and sipped it slowly, savouring it's bitter first taste but soon being replaced by a calm, soothing vibe. Green tea sure was good.

"As long as i go out not looking like a slut. I don't like being them or near them!" I warned, shuddering at the idea of me in the worlds shortest dress. Yuck, might aswell go in my underwear!  
I circled my livingroom floor, feet carefully trodding on the fluffy, undeniably soft rug as my hands still mound onto the cup with my herbal delight! Ahh, my neck was starting to cramp as soon as i looked up to look at the clock as i had the phone in between my ear and shoulder.

"Oh damn, Ino you've been jabbering till almost midnight. You know my bedtime regime right? I have to work early in the morning tomorrow too!" I moaned into the phone, falling back on to the cushion and simultaneously putting my feet on the coffee table, prodding at them to see if they were dry. Ino sighed.  
"Awww but i was just getting started on the gossip! Word says a badass hunk o' junk has come to this town, freshly shipped from Korea. Although i don't really understand why you would leave Korea for this crappy place..."

My eye unconsciously twitched as i simply stated," I moved here from Korea."  
Ino stifled a little apologetic 'Oh' as i inhaled to muster up a little bit more courage to tell her to put the phone down.

"Come on Ino... Sleep."

"Fine... Goodnight Tsuri!"

"Goodnight Naka!" I smiled at the petty nicknames we had. It was refreshing being here in Tokyo and attending Todai. Why have i moved here? I simply had no life in Korea so i decided to attend out the sister high school and College of my korean school. It's refreshing being here...

Thud. Thud. Were those the sound of my heart or door as i grimaced closer and closer to the place, ebbing with danger yet a strange warmth. The eyehole unfortunately told a lie today as i couldn't see nothing but red. My shaky fingered traced to lock as i tried to sturdily shout "WHO IS IT?" But no one answered. Just the sound of rain pitter pattering on my porch. My fingers at the point were numb as i fumbled to open the door, opening wide enough for my eye to see a bloodstained red-head with a tattoo on his forehead. The large slim but muscular figure looked strangely familiar. I got a shoe and started poking him with it to see if he was alive and dangerous but all i saw was just blood seeping from the waist of his, his body sprawled across the floor as if he were making a bloody snow angel. I had no choice but to drag him inside.

I stripped the guy off his shirt and winced at the sight of a knife gash starting from the end of the left side of the rib case down to the top of his belly button. His body had lots of healed scars...I had carefully hid a baseball bat behind the sofa. Better safe than sorry or dead even.  
The redhead's eyes started opening a little, a sea blue teal colour emerging. He sat up on the couch, rubbing his head and adjusting himself to my living room. His eyes framed with thick red lashes then pierced mine and he let out the tiniest of the smiles.  
"Matsuri... Long time no see." He groaned, his hand gently patting his injured torso.  
"Gaara?"i spoke with a questioning glint in my eyes. What was he doing here and how did he find my house?  
"H-how did you find me?" I asked as i got up from being seated next to his legs and reached out for the baseball bat. Stepping a few steps back until i was safely a metre away, my gaze never left his. He tried to stand up but winced, his right palm placed on the left sided wound.  
"Don't move. Your wound will just reopen," i sighed as i analysed him once more and ruled him out as a small threat.  
"Not even a greeting?" He mused as he glanced up at me from his red fringe. I froze a little.  
"No. What are you doing here Gaara? And how did you find me?"

"A teacher always finds his disciples."

"Please... That was when we were younger. The question is, what do you want?"


End file.
